


The Scent in the Air

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunken sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The Omega is bigger, broader than most he’s seen here in this small town. Hazel eyes and a mouth he wants to ravish. Did ravish before the Omega hissed in his ear that he wanted to be bent over the sink and fucked until he screamed.The scent of mint, peaches, and bourbon fills his nose. There aren’t many scents that Jim could get lost in, he’s never been one to get hard off of scent alone… Unless counts the scent of arousal, but there is something about peaches and mangoes and bourbon and mint that turns him on. It’s like one of those fruity drinks that look so innocent until you knock it back and it knocks you out. He grinds against the Omega, hands holding on tightly to sturdy hips. The mangoy scent of arousal thickening and the Omega moaning loudly.“Kid, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna be pissed.”Jim laughs, loudly, drunkenly in the Omega’s ear.





	The Scent in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven scents

The bathroom is dark and dingy. The smell of urine and typical seedy bar stench is rife. Until he noses the fine hairs at the base of his date’s neck. ‘Date’ maybe be putting too fine of a name to what they are doing. They met, they chatted, they decided they wanted to fuck. And god does Jim want to fuck. The Omega is bigger, broader than most he’s seen here in this small town. Hazel eyes and a mouth he wants to ravish. Did ravish before the Omega hissed in his ear that he wanted to be bent over the sink and fucked until he screamed. 

The scent of mint, peaches, and bourbon fills his nose. There aren’t many scents that Jim could get lost in, he’s never been one to get hard off of scent alone… Unless counts the scent of arousal, but there is something about peaches and mangoes and bourbon and mint that turns him on. It’s like one of those fruity drinks that look so innocent until you knock it back and it knocks you out. He grinds against the Omega, hands holding on tightly to sturdy hips. The mangoy scent of arousal thickening and the Omega moaning loudly.

“Kid, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Jim laughs, loudly, drunkenly in the Omega’s ear.

“Got a name I can call you?”

The Omega growls, bucking backward.

“Pissed. You can call me pissed.”

“Nah,” Jim says as he unbuttons the Omegas pants, “I think… I think I’m going to call you Peaches.”

“No. I will stab you. I will find somethin’ to stab you with.”

“Touchy.”

The Omega growls low in his throat, turning around. His eyebrows are furrowed dangerously. Fuck it just makes Jim want to kiss him. So he does, he grabs onto short brown hair and smooshes their faces together. It’s sloppy and if he wasn’t as drunk as he is, he’d be embarrassed. The other man tastes like a mint julep and while that has never been Jim’s preferred drink, he likes whiskey and maybe some coke, he wants to drown in it.

“Would you judge me, Julep, if I told you, I had a packet of lube in my pocket?” He asks pulling away slightly.

“Jul- No, I wouldn’t but I would if you didn’t have a condom.”

Jim nibbles on Julep’s stubbled cheeks, his leg between long legs. He’s getting drunk, well  _ drunker, _ on the mango scent that is pouring off Julep. He takes one hand off of Julep to go digging around in his pocket. The packet of lube is one of those tube-like ones, ones that look like a thick pixie stix, and he waves it and the condom at Julep.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Kid?”

Jim dives in for another kiss, hand clumsily attempting to latch onto underwear to pull them down. Julep isn’t helping, the Omega has both his hands in Jim’s hair. Pulling on it, yanking him close. Hips shallowly thrusting into his hand. Part of him hopes that Julep is getting off on his scent as much as he is getting off one Julep’s. The brunet Omega drags one hand down, down, down, tugs at leather tight jeans. Jim is starting to regret picking this pair for tonight but they show off his ass and his dick.

Somehow they manage to slide their pants down. His fingers coated in lube and thrusting, pushing, scraping against the inside of Julep. There is slick, not a lot but enough to assist the lube and keep the friction. The Omega is clenching around his fingers. Moaning low in his throat.

“It’s not going to hurt when… I mean uh-”

“Believe it or not Kid, the books lied to you. If an Omega constantly lost enough slick to ruin pants they’d die. Now  _ fuck. Me. _ ”

The condom is slipped on and Jim slides into the tight heat. There is a pounding on the door, loud angry yelling that could be Julep or it could one of the partons of the bar. Either way, Jim is glad he locked the door on their way in. Julep’s hands are claws on his shoulders and his legs vices on his waist. He wants it hard and fast, mouth growling threats under his breath, urging Jim to go harder, faster. God, Jesus fuck, Jim’s never had the pleasure of running into anyone who talked like this. Talked like Julep. A southern twang and slurred filth. Not even the Alphas that he took to bed ever talked so freely in bed.

“Fuck, yes. Harder, Kid. I may be a fucking Omega but I’m not fragile. Don’t need gentle, need you to fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

Julep is a biter. Teeth marking up Jim’s shoulders, and scraping at his lips when they kiss. Body moving in time with the bass thumps that are coming from outside. It’s hard, it’s fast and it’s over far too quick. He comes, body slamming up and his Beta sized knot swelling and straining against the condom. There is a small urge to bite down, right there at the junction of neck and shoulder. The ‘primal’ beast all the books talk about. Asshole voice. It gets him in trouble when he listens to it. So, instead, he bites down a little further down, close to the arm. Julep cries out, coming hard and thank shit he wore layers. He can toss this one out and keep going.

“That better not scar, Kid.”

Jim huffs a laugh, slowly pulling out. As much as he’d love to go another round, but that would require going back to his place and something tells him Julep won’t like that. The Omega is already grabbing paper towels to clean himself up. Still, Jim puts on his best-winning smile.

“Wanna come back to my place for round two?”

Julep pauses, a thoughtful look on his face before he shakes his head.

“Would love to, but I can’t. Leaving town tomorrow, got to be up early.”

They meander slowly out of the bathroom, they’re clean and Jim has shoved his dirty shirt deep in the trash. Julep is limping slightly, but he smells satisfied. Jim steals a pen from a table as they pass, grabbing Julep’s hand.

“Here, just in case you change your mind,” he says, writing down his name and number on Julep’s palm. Julep gives him one last kiss and then leaves the bar. It’s bittersweet watching that ass strut away. Shaking his shoulders, he clears his mind. There are a lot of ‘Fleet here now and a very pretty young lady about to be hit on by the local creeper. So with a bounce in his steps, he moves to intervene.

He won’t know until later, that it’s the best decision he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
